Levi's Office
by Koureki
Summary: Eren is out of the dungeon and has his first lesson on endurance and obedience with Levi. Rated M for Smut and boyxboy action.
1. Chapter 1

Corporal Levi's office was barren. Consisting of a large desk and a looming bookcase, it held no personal items. In fact, all items seemed to be put away to an almost obsessive output. The bookcase was organized by author and then color. To add insult to the case, the bookcase held no books, rather binders upon binders of military tactics. His desk, that seemed far too grand for his inferior stature, was empty of all papers and pens.

Eren Yager sits in the only visitor's chair, and his hands are clutched in his lap. The only reason he had taken such notice of officer Levi's office was because he was sitting there for 30 whole minutes. His eyes were dry and tired, and the only part of his body moving. He yearned to squirm in his seat, or better yet, look through Levi's military tactics, but he bet the stupid commander was keeping watch. He couldn't brush off the paranoia that Levi always paid him too much attention.

Not that Eren hadn't noticed Levi. His skill in battle was fast, quick, accurate; Eren's actual wet dream. He needed to become a man like Levi, he was sure with his determination and that skill he would become the murderer of all titans.

'In fact,' Eren though bitterly,'I should be out there practicing with Mikasa right now'. The 30 minutes were uselessly wasted sitting in an empty office at attention.

Eren strains his ears to hear anything beyond the door, but was given eerie silence. Military abusing brat, probably got sound proof walls to torture his poor students, greedy bastard.

The door opened, and Eren flinched. Levi and Pixis walk into the office.

"Hope you haven't been kept for too long Eren, we had some matters to discuss." Pixis cheerfully responded.

Eren bit back a retort, "No, not at all sir. It's my pleasure to be in the company of both of you." Or more like one of you. Levi's cold eyes didn't even brush over Eren. What an ass hat.

"I propose a small drink before you leave for the Wall Maria commander." Levi said, not waiting for an answer and getting a bottle of whisky out.

"How about this, you take a cup, and I'll take the bottle!" Pixis cheerfully celebrated. No matter how exaggerated the statement had been, Pixis quickly took the bottle and strutted out of the office.

Eren looked at the scene with wide eyes. He respected Pixis, for giving him a chance, for allowing him to live, but he couldn't understand where he was coming from, not from the slightest.

Levi handled the drinks, and gave one to Eren. He raised his drink for a toast, the clink of glasses almost resounded in the quit room.

"Your training will begin today," Levi commanded.

Eren took a swig of the whisky. It seemed really bitter, not his style at all. He preferred to be alert when fighting titans, and since he needed to be prepared to fight at all times even a single glass seemed to be pushing it.

"Yes sir. What will I be doing today?" Eren obediently inquired.

Levi just turned his back to him, looking at his binders. This was becoming ridiculous. First he had waited for him to arrive, now Levi wouldn't even give him an answer.

Eren stood up. He was feeling slightly more confident than usual, and it was reflected in his tone.

"Tell me now!" Eren's cheeks were pink. He didn't even think of how, although he was very good at handling alcohol, his voice and head were already dizzy. Eren also tried to avoid the fact that he was staring at him. Levi's uniform was tightly pressing against his skin, melding to his muscular body. The belts were well placed on his thighs, and Eren wondered how the curve of his thigh to his ass would look without clothes. Eren's eyes hazed, but he tried to be assertive in his command, although his legs started feeling weak and his lower half much more interested in another type of action.

Levi continued to ignore Eren. He took off his jacket, and put it behind his chair, and started to rummage through his desk.

"Hey!" Eren said, breathlessly.

"Your first test will be endurance. I have slipped you an aphrodisiac in your drink. You may not touch yourself. You may not touch me. If you do so before I give you the okay, you will fail, and you will not join the Special Operation Squad," Levi sat comfortably in his chair, and started doing paperwork, ignoring Eren completely. Eren's mouth fell open in shock. He remembered his father had worked with some aphrodisiacs to help his patients with infertility. Now he was stuck in his chair, need coursing through his veins, completely erect and eyes hazing, but he couldn't even do anything.

'How long will this stay in my body?' Eren tried to reason with himself, '12 hours at most? Can I remain in this chair for 12 more hours? This is fucking not fair, I need to jerk off. And looking at Levi's not helping.' Eren quickly looked at the floor, determined to avoid Levi's gaze, but instead meets his eyes with his erection.

The painful thought caused Eren to sink into his chair, trying to disappear. It had the opposite effect. His sensitive rear rubbed against the seat, and he started to pant.

Levi quickly glared up from his paperwork, checking to see if Eren was holding his agreement. Seeing Eren so hot and bothered caused a smirk to play on his lips. The blush that creeped up from his neck and reddened his face looked, delicious. His eyes wandered down his body, and his hard nipples were poking through the tight uniform. He could see every muscle on his body, and seeing him squirm in his seat got Levi interested. Maybe, for Eren, he would break the rules.

'This I WILL enjoy,' mischievously thought Levi.

"Eren," Levi paused. Erens hard cock pulsed at being called. He looked into Levi's eyes and gulped. If he said his name again, Eren was sure he would cum.

"Y-Yes Sir," Eren painstakingly stammered. He couldn't even try to be coherent anymore. He was lost in a horny frenzy, fighting with all his will to keep his hands on the chair rest. He wanted to touch Levi, love Levi, suck Levi.

"The next lesson is a test on obedience. You will do what I say, and if you disobey me, there will be…punishments." Levi smirked.

* * *

Authors note:

R&R a lot more smut on the way~


	2. Chapter 2

"Stay still. You are now allowed to touch yourself, but must keep all your clothes on. You may cum, the aphrodisiac will stay in your system long after we're done here today." Levi's eyes sparked. He had never gone beyond orders. He was to teach endurance, but obedience? That was all on his own accord. And Eren's hot body was definitely worth the trouble this could cause him.

Eren didn't wait to be told twice. He grabbed his cock and began furiously masturbating. He had never found his nipples to be sensitive or arousing, but right now they _needed_ to be fondled. He tugged at them, gasping at the sensation. Eren's glazed eyes saw Levi walk and in lean in front of his desk, looking at Eren. Wanting to comply, Eren spread his legs as far as his uniform would allow and stroked himself off in front of Levi.

Levi was enjoying himself. Sure, he wasn't the one Eren was stroking, but with time it would quickly come to that. Eren was very obediently spreading his legs, and the pre-cum staining his uniform was a sight to see. Levi's own cock felt the blood start coming in a rush. Eren was limp on the chair, his feet dangling over the hand rests and his hands trying to grip as much of his member as he could through the clothing. He used both his hands in a sort of lock, moving furiously. Eren's eyes held his.

"I'M CUMING." Eren shouted and his semen wetly landed on his underwear, making a wet spot on his uniform pants. No wonder Levi had sound proof walls. Eren slumped in his chair, suddenly exhausted, but still needing more. The aphrodisiac really did work throughout his system.

Eren's hazed eyes gazed up to Levi, his waist at eye level. He naturally reached for the bulge in his pants. Levi smacked his hands away.

"So much for obedience Eren. Have you forgotten that this is purely work? No pleasure should be found in our exercise." Levi spit. He knew that this was punishment enough for Eren, whose eyes sparkled with the tears from being denied his need for Levi.

Levi stepped back.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi stepped back.

Eren, reminded by the punishment factor went silent. Slightly shaken out of his stuper by Levi's rejection, he gazed in anxiously at Levi's back. He was stepping to the side and pulling the curtain open. It being the 5th floor, Eren wasn't worried about being seen from the ground. This is where he should have been more cautious. Perhaps Levi's punishment was what Eren would see down there.

Eren continued looking at Levi's back, getting more nervous by the second. He tried to see around Levi's back, for he seemed to be looking intensely down at the first floor. Eren admired his face, his concentration, and it shot a pang that went down to his pants. It was getting uncomfortable now, and he really wanted to take off his dirty pants, but didn't dare without Levi's approval. Eren took his legs off the arm seat and straightened up as much as he could, that, even with his ejaculation, he still wanted after Levi's body.

"You punishment," Levi mused, "must show you how to emotionally withdraw from your surroundings. To feel only, and trust your instinct, no matter how… unmoral… you may deem the situation. Get up."

Eren immediately stood at attention, and felt his cum continue to stain his pants. He irrevocably hoped that even with punishment he would be allowed to take his pants off. He walked toward Levi, who was gesturing for him to get closer. Eren peeked through the window, and felt as if the blood in his body froze. He could see Armin and Mikasa practicing in the field outside of Levi's window. They were immersed in work, and Eren suddenly had doubts.

'What am I doing?! She's my sister, and here I am getting side tracked by my own feelings. I must hold onto my goal. I have to kill all the titans, and with it give us the opportunity to go to the outside world. I have to go through this training, to make me stronger and to survive in the military.' Eren's eyes sharpened, no longer feeling the aphrodisiac and instead having adrenalin coursing his blood.

"Get down on your knees, Eren" Levi softly commanded. Eren wasn't fooled. If this is what it took to gain the trust of his commander, he would follow through it. He was going to be the best, and Levi was there to help him.

Eren uncomfortably kneeled down in front of Levi, feeling the cold wetness from his pants. He looked up at Levi.

"You know," Levi smirked, but his eyes were cautious. He knew he was crossing barriers, but a punishment must be dealt, "Mikasa is planning to join the Special Operation Squad."

Eren froze. No, No, No. He had to protect her. This wasn't the type of punishment life dealt; it wasn't where the strong survived. This was the strong preying on the weak. He knew that as long as he joined the squad, she would follow. So to protect her, he had to either give up on his dream, (a.k.a not following Levi's orders and fucking him on the spot) or make an arrangement. And Eren has been making arrangements since he realized he was a Titan, so what's stopping him now?

"Sir," Eren started, he paused and Levi nodded, telling him to continue, "How about we make an arrangement."

Levi kept his face blank, but inside he was cheering.

'So… I've caught the fish, time to reel in the bait' He thought happily.

"Sir, you already know that Mikasa is the best of the best. She has more endurance then all the new recruits combined. In her place, I propose giving me her responsibility to all tests of ability of this…type" Eren said, hesitating to describe what exactly they were doing right now.

"Do you understand what you're getting yourself into," Levi asked. Levi wasn't for rape, and if this was Eren's version of consent, well, who was he to undermine him. Or tell him that these tests of ability were for Levi's sole entertainment with Eren.

Eren nodded. With that, Levi carefully took Eren's head and brought it to his pants.

Eren knew, at least vaguely, what to do next. He unzipped Levi's uniform and took out Levi's pulsing dick into his hands. The uniforms tight fabric did nothing to truly show the detail Eren could see now. The long length pulsed, and although Eren had previously gotten more control over his body, his hormones gave a sudden spike and again Eren succumbed to his desire for Levi.

Eren collected what spit he could in his mouth, and let it drip over Levi's hard and dry surface. It slowly went down his shaft, and Eren used it to start slowly move his hands up and down Levi's cock, one hand on his shaft, the other holding his balls. The wetness of his saliva helped him get better momentum, and Levi buckled against Eren's hands, holding onto the window. Eren looked up to see Levi's face, and seeing his blushing face, his closed eyes and the hair that was falling over his face, sticking to his sweat, caused Eren to get another boner.

Wanting to make Levi react even more, Eren took out his tongue and licked the top of his shaft.

'Ugh,' Eren thought, trying not to make a face. He had accidently tasted Levi's precum, and it wasn't exactly pleasant. Only the thought of his responsibility to the squad, Mikasa, and Levi himself caused Eren to go back for another taste.

This time he let his tongue go farther, licking Levi's whole head. At this Levi began to moan.

"E-Eren. I command you to lick me more. Please. Please Eren," Levi moaned into his shoulder, still holding onto the window for support.

"Sir let me touch myself," Eren said it, but bit back his tongue right away. He wasn't in position to ask, but hearing Levi stutter out his words, feeling him moan caused Eren a need so powerful he forgot about his responsibilities and let his body take over.

Levi nodded, and Eren took it as opportunity to take his blasted wet pants off.

'At least I get one victory today,' Eren begrudgingly thought, throwing his wet pants somewhere in Levi's office. He continued to stroke Levi as he did, because he didn't know if his short amount of approval would continue after his hands and mouth were off of Levi.

Eren went back down on his knees, and in a celebrating gratitude placed his lips over Levi's growing member. Using one hand to steady himself at Levi's thigh and one hand massage his own member; Eren pushed himself up and down Levi's cock, trying to swallow as much as he could of it. Admittedly, even with Eren's best efforts, he could only fit 3/4ths of Levi in his mouth. Every time he would go down on him, his pubic hair would tickle Eren's nose and the scent, although mild, was enough to have Eren furiously start masturbating with his own cock.

Levi was on the brink. He wanted to cum in Eren's wonderfully swirling mouth, but thought that even with his control over him it wasn't fair. Feeling on the brink he tried to open his mouth to tell Eren to back off, but Eren clenched farther then before onto Levi's cock and instead he let out a load moan and grabbed Eren's hair.

"I'm cuming," Levi said, already having placed half his load into Eren's mouth.

Eren gagged, but tried to swallow. It was at least a temporary distraction to the need he felt down in his pants.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thanks for reading and all that! This was my first fic, i'm really glad you guys like it. continue for more smut~


	4. Chapter 4

Eren's hot face reacting to Levi's cum looked up at Levi through dazed eyes. The aphrodisiac, although already spent on one occasion, was still working powerfully, going through his system, keeping him horny as fuck. Levi could see his hard dick straining against his stomach.

"So let's continue with this arrangement. I want you to stand facing the bookshelf, hands on the wall." Levi bended down to mutter into Eren's ear, licking him and his neck in the process.

Eren's legs were shaking from anticipation. He shakily got up, his legs could barely keep him up and were already weak. He walked over to the bookshelf, while Levi continued standing by the window.

Levi was leaning against the window, his eyes sweeping Eren's weak hot body. The strong leg muscles it took to command the maneuver gear flexed and the curve of his ass was smooth. It looked like every step Eren took away from Levi was more difficult than that last, until he got by the bookshelf and put his hands on it, above his head.

Levi took out handcuffs out of his desk, and approached Eren.

"I-I Levi? W-What are you doing? Why do you have those?" Eren stuttered, his eyes almost shut and his dick needing.

"This is an arrangement. I don't want my money walking out on me. Figuratively of course." Levi said confidently. There was an old fashioned candle holder, with a decorative loop that would hold Eren's hands in place sufficiently. Levi carefully slid the handcuffs on Eren's hands and put them in place. The candle was a little higher then Levi predicted, and it caused Eren to have to stand on tip toes to be a comfortable distance away from the bookshelf.

"Levi, do it soon," Eren panted. He was already hard from jacking off while sucking Levi, and having Levi touch his hands, whisper in his ear, it was too much.

Levi smirked and said nothing. No matter the position Eren was in, Levi understood that Eren was a virgin. He couldn't just slam his dick in without preparation, no matter how much he wanted to.

Again going back to his desk, Levi took out a lotion. Taking some, he poured a little on Eren's tailbone, and let it drip down the cervix of his ass.

"Shit Levi" Eren muttered. The coldness of the lotion caused goosebumps to raise over his skin. He felt acutely aware of the slow path the lotion took, the way it went down his ass and eventually started dripping on his balls.

"You mean shit Sir," Levi growled back. He stepped back and admired the view. Eren; standing on his tiptoes, bright red, and turned on. He was trying to look at Levi, but blocked by his arms being handcuffed onto the wall. Levi was looking at the expanse of Eren's back and then to the lotion, slowly making its way down his privates.

Levi's cock started to make a recovery after his last orgasm. Levi went right up to Eren, and took his hips in order to better grind himself into Eren's ass. Then he took his pinky and inserted it into Eren.

"Ahh," Eren whimpered, but there was enough lotion and attraction where Eren was able to feel good and grinded on Levi's pinky as much as he could in his bounded position.

Levi gave a smile at this; thankful Eren was too busy moaning into his forearm to see. He took out his pinky and inserted his ring finger slowly. Eren was so tight, and his slowly growing moans sent chills down Levi's spine and into his growing cock.

Never having felt this way before, Eren felt the urge to be filled by Levi. He wanted him to completely take him, and put his wild erection to peace.

Seeing Eren enjoy his finger, Levi added another one, more careful this time. He wanted to take him, but knew that even scissoring Eren would hurt him right now. But his carefulness wasn't needed. Eren was so far gone in emotion that even though it was his first time having anyone venture into his territory he was already ready for more, trying to grind onto Levi's fingers to feel more.

Levi looked calm, but inside credulous. If Eren can take this much so quickly, shouldn't he be fine with his dick as well? Fucking hell, he's trying to prepare Eren, but all Eren wants to do is grind his fingers and fuck himself. How the hell should Levi know if Eren can actually handle it? Feeling reckless, Levi added a third fingering and began to widen Eren's asshole. The warm and wet hole was easily bending to his will. Eren must be completely relaxed for Levi to be able to do this.

Eren was leaning the top half of his body on the bookshelf, trying to hide his face in his hands.

"Eren, what do you want?" Levi asked, because if he just went ahead and slammed into Eren, although Levi would be fine with it, if Eren wasn't then Levi would be fucking lost.

"Ahhh Levi. Touch me. My penis I mean, touch it please." Eren moaned, breathing quickly.

"I mean about your ass, Eren. Are you ready?" Levi asked impatiently. He would at least comply with Eren's request. Levi reached his left hand, the one not fingering Eren, to Eren's dick and used the lotion that had dripped down to it as lubricant. He slowly moved up and down, making sure to give attention to every inch.

"YES. Levi, yes I'm ready please Levi I swear…" Eren was grinding and bringing his hips up to meet Levi's hands on his dick, only to grind back on Levi's fingers on the other way back. Eren was done trying to moan into his shoulders and vocally showed his want and approval.

Levi stopped.

* * *

Author's note:

oops that was a cliffhanger wasn't it ^.^ not sorry~


	5. Chapter 5

Levi stopped and reached for the condom he left on the table. After several attempts of opening it with his wet fingers, he started looking for a towel. But this is a situation taking place in Levi's office, he obviously has no towel.

"H-Hurry Levi! I need you!" Eren moaned, suddenly acutely aware of the handcuffs restraining him from helping Levi. Levi's absence also caused goose bumps to erupt along Eren's skin, for the sudden loss of heat and friction left Eren cold, the lotion now freezing.

Levi glanced up at Eren, still blushing in his dirty pose, and pulling against the handcuffs.

'Damn it,' Levi sucked Eren's juices off his finger and ripped open the packet, quickly putting it on himself. He grabbed Eren's back and grinded forward and backwards, teasing Eren's hole with his head.

'Damn kid, making me react in a way I'm not used to. This brat is too damn flexible to anything I throw at him. Mention fucking Mikasa, and he's fine with being fucked instead. Put him in handcuffs? He'd put them on himself if I asked. Where's the fun, or the challenge?' Levi thought. He enjoyed being able to rub himself along Eren's backside, hear Eren moan and need for him, but he fought for everything worthwhile in his life. Eren's on a fucking silver platter and Levi was unsettled at the prospect of having something for free.

"Levi please!" Eren even started shaking his ass in Levi's face and tried to push Levi into himself just through grinding.

'Perverted freak,' Levi sighed as he gave in and pushed himself into Eren, waiting for a moment for Eren to adjust. The excitement Levi felt watching Eren touch himself fully clothed on the chair had left. Levi was just tired of it now. He'll fuck the boy and move on with his life.

"Aahah," Eren sighed and moaned, not even minding Levi's big length pushing apart Eren's ass. Without warning Levi started pushing into Eren, a quick speed that even brought flexible Eren moaning and wincing, feeling but not complaining about the pain. Levi's strong legs clenched his butt and he set an extremely quick pace, holding tightly onto Eren's hips as he did so. Levi had given up on playing games with Eren if he was the one losing. His plan was to fuck a flustered boy and have dominance over him, but it was pointless if Eren wasn't even going to participate and give back.

'Although maybe I just expected too much from him,' Levi thought, a slight disappointment furthering his bad mood. Wanting for both of them to finish quickly, Levi continued with his pace and it wasn't even a moment before he was slouching onto Eren, coming, while Eren screamed in pain and euphoria as he came again.

Levi paused for a moment, catching his breath, then removed himself, ignoring Eren still twitching in front of him, removed his condom and put his pants back on. He reached for the handcuffs keys, and let them go with a click.

"That's it for endurance and obedience. You are to meet up with Mikasa now to continue your physical training." Levi said briskly, putting on his fallen shirt and smoothing out the wrinkles.

Eren collapsed in front of the bookshelf, panting and feeling a pain in his ass. The sweat caused his hair to stick to his face and his underwear was still dirty from his first round. He went commando, but stopped by Levi's desk before he left.

He leaned down, and kissed Levi full on the mouth, dipping Levi's head back and using his tongue to tease Levi open and taste him.

"Thanks for the training sir," Eren whispered, his eyes still glazed from their past experiment.

Levi sat at his desk for a minute.

'Shit I guess I need him back for some more lessons now.' Levi thought, glad that no one was in the room to see his blushing face and smile.

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay so I wanted to write this earlier but I was in such a slap happy mood that I knew if I started writing I would compare someone's ass to pancakes. So I didn't. And the at first I didn't like how I was writing this chapter, but the ending was perfect so I don't care. Please review so I can improve on my writing style!


End file.
